Change
by xthegirl-withthebooksx
Summary: Harry/Ginny based on the Taylor Swift song of the same name. Set during the Final Battle. Epilogue compliant.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nor do I profit in any way from this.**

_You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it_  
_- Taylor Swift_

As everyone left the Room of Requirement in preparation of the fight ahead, I pulled Harry aside. I knew I didn't have much time, but I needed to talk to him, even for just a minute. I could see that he felt defeated; he was giving up, much as he tried to convince everyone else that he wasn't.

"Harry," I whispered, "Please just don't say anything for a moment. Just listen to me. I need you to believe me here okay. There are just a couple of things you need to hear." I took a deep breath. This was going to be hard, but it had to be done. "Harry, if you can only remember one thing tonight, remember this: You've beaten him before. No matter how many people die, or how futile the fight may seem, you've fought him before and won. Think of tonight as history repeating itself. I know you're probably sick of it now, but you can finish this, once and for all. No matter what happens tonight, I believe in you, please know that. I'll do anything I can to help you finish this because I know you can. I love you."

As my rant ended, I felt a little embarrassed, like I'd gone too far with that last bit, but at least he knew the true extent of my feelings now. It was a relief to have finally said it. No matter how embarrassed I was, I stood my ground, looking him directly in the eye. My rant seemed worth it though; he had a slight spark of defiance in his eyes now, of hope.

Then I received the shock of my life. He reached down, placing his hand of my cheek and drew me in for a soft kiss. "I love you too, Gin," he whispered, "but I have to go now. So just hold onto that thought okay." And then he was gone.

*HPGW*

There are more of them than there is of us. This battle, hopefully the last of its kind, has been brutal. They've beaten us down... Yes Tom gave us time, a break, but it wasn't really a break. We'd essentially been cornered, everyone in the Great Hall, with the bodies of ones we love, who died fighting for us, all around. The fight isn't fair, and it will be hard, but we will fight, to the death for the ones we love, just as those who have died fought for us, and because of that, we are strong. The other side don't understand that concept, fighting only for power, dominance and glory.

They have a bigger base than us, but with a large amount of Gryffindor bravery, combined with Ravenclaw intelligence and Hufflepuff loyalty on our side, there is nothing that would stop us from fighting. None of us want this to be happening, we could turn our backs on each other, surrender, give up, but there is something about the way Harry faced of Snape in the Great Hall earlier, and the way he is facing Tom now, after supposedly dying, that little spark in his eye, giving me a feeling that we can beat him, finally. Maybe my words earlier actually made sense and got through that thick skull of his.

*HPGW*

He's facing Tom. Oh almighty Merlin, I am so scared at this one moment in time. He's talking, goading Tom, and I know that this has worked for him before, but being here, seeing it happen, knowing that any minute now spells will be cast and one of them will be dead forever, it's so extraordinarily frightening.

I'm clinging to George for all I'm worth, shaking with fear, but unable to tear my eyes away from the scene in front of me, and the two men that have affected my life the most; one, the man I love with my entire being, the other, his mortal enemy and the man I loathe more than anything. The battles over the years, Dumbledore's Army, all the fighting over the years, the long, long battle tonight, the fight for our lives; it's all almost over, and I am praying to every entity that has ever been thought of, that we are the ones who will stand up, victorious finally.

*HPGW*

Last night was the longest night of my life, not knowing who was still alive and fighting, or who was stuck under bits of rubble, struggling to breathe, or who was already dead. And losing Fred, only made last night even worse. But if there is one good thing about last night, it is this: It was the night things changed.

The power Tom and his band of Death Eaters had, the control over the ministry, over Hogwarts, over the entire Wizarding population of the United Kingdom, all of it, finally crumbled. We fought against them, fought valiantly, and most importantly, successfully. We never gave up, never gave in and we rose above them, defeated them.

Harry was sitting alone, on the bottom of the steps leading to the Great Hall, while most others were inside either mourning, assisting with the cleaning, or clinging to their loved ones in relief.

As I walked down to him, he looked up at me and smiled weakly, "Hey Gin."

I smiled back at him, "You did it Harry. You saved us all."

He whispered back to me softly, "Only because you believed in me."

*THE END*

**Please review. It would be greatly appreciated. I write these fics for you guys!  
xxBlacksxxDaughterxx**


End file.
